An Honest Liar
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Kendall Schmidt's life is in every sense mundane. He wakes up commutes to his boring office job, Sucks up to his flirtatious boss, and goes home to repeat the next day. Until one day a new guy of the name James Maslow moves into his complex. In an instant the mysterious brunette captivates his attention, but Kendall can't fight the feeling that James is hiding something huge.
1. Chapter 1- Awkward Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**For those who are new to my stories: Keep in my mind that although I have an over all idea for a story everything just comes off the top of my head, and know that I take your advice on how to improve extremely well. As long as it's valid. Which it's more then "this story sucks." Fee; free to check out my other stories if you take a liking.**

**For my faithful readers: I know I haven't update Hello Mr. Schmidt in a long time. Truth is I'm having a huge writer's block and am working on where I will town the piece next. I got this idea for this story and just couldn't shake the urge to write. Just keep in mind I am trying and that I haven't forsaken the story.**

**Read/Favorite/Review, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

**Title: An Honest Liar**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Kendall, James**

**Summary: Kendall Schmidt's life is in every sense mundane. He wakes up commutes to his boring office job, Sucks up to his flirtatious boss, and goes home to repeat the next day. Until one day a new guy of the name James Maslow moves into his complex. In an instant the mysterious brunette captivates his attention, but Kendall can't fight the feeling that James is hiding something. Something big.**

Chapter 1- Awkward Meetings

The alarm clock goes off and I inwardly groan. I hated the "beep, beep" sound with a passion. It was only a sign that another boring day would commence. I pry myself from my bed while hitting the off button, preparing myself for another long day. I instantly miss the warmth of my blankets as my feet touch the cold ground. Not that it was particularly cold; it was June in Kansas after all. I scratch the back of my neck before running my hands through my blonde hair. The sound of Kansas City filled my ears, and the smell of last night's pizza runs through my nostrils. It's then I realize that I've procrastinated long enough, and reluctantly get up to get ready for work.

Getting ready consists of three things. One taking a shower. Two a healthy breakfast of bread, and organic jam, (I don't really have much time in the morning for something more elaborate), and number three ensuring everything is in place and ready to go before I walk out the door. I guess you could say my routine was rather simple, and most people do. Though I can't complain. Aside from the fact my boss is a total perv; I have a relatively nice job. It pays for the bills, puts food on my small kitchen table, and still manages to leave a little excess wealth for my guilty pleasures.

Now I can't say it doesn't get depressing because it does. It's a rather boring routine I repeat five days a week. I commute to the same shitty place, to interact with the same shitty people, and deal with the same shitty boss. As I sit in my car on my way to work, I often think about what life would be like had something gone differently. Most of those fantasies involve me being an actor. My brother, and I had done little commercials here and there as kids, and I'd always been into theater. So people were shocked at my shift in perspective when senior year rolled around. I decided not to pursue my dream as an actor. Instead I got my generals at community college, and found a job from there.

Now here I am sitting in my Honda Civic, traveling to Fellow's Inc. for that said job. In terms of appeal, the building doesn't really attract the eye, and why should it? We hardly ever deal with costumers. Unless someone got the wrong number for Scott's complaint center. We deal with the business and technical repair of things. The building is three stories tall, and the lay out is simple. The inside is plan, and screamed business from every corner, stair well, elevator, and bathroom. I suppose that's for the best though. Scott doesn't really like to attract the public, and he's even more cautious about the people he hires. I'm often in charge of the background check for those said people. The automatic glass doors slide open, and I sigh. Time for the long day to begin. I take an abnormally long stroll through the building.

First floor is reception. We get a new temp every few months to welcome people in. The newest girl's name is Julie (How cliché.) On the second floor you have your technicians. They're the people that even I would call if a printer or computer broke down. Then there's the third floor. Where Scott Fellows and his minions spend the day organizing business strategies and discussing stats. Well the minions do anyway. Scott just takes our research and comes to some bullshit conclusion half the time. The other half the time he's revealing his obvious zipper problems. Then there's me, I'm Scott's assistant and my office rests in the far back corner on the third floor.

"Schmidt, Scott would like to see you." are the first words out of Derek's mouth as I walk in. I groan as immediately I walk towards his office. As I said before the man has zipper problems. From what I know, he gets off on both genders. For the past three years those zipper problems have been rained on me. I knock on the door, even though I knew I didn't have to. The degenerate had been expecting me.

"Come in!" He says it a little too happy. I'm thinking for once maybe he doesn't want me to give him head, or a lap dance. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to slip away and with doing nothing more than a bullshit hand job. I open the door slowly. Scott isn't really a looker, and not many would go for him on first glimpse. He has a long nose, with beady dark eyes. His hair is a dark brown, and his smile shows he's probably skipped the toothbrush too many times this week. He wore fancy clothes, as most executives do. However his personality is so shitty I never really notice.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I say with ease. It's no secret by now. The whole office probably knows what happens when Scott calls me into his chamber of cheap coffee and bad cologne. Even though it is blatantly obvious, to everybody, and Jesus, that we're fucking the jerk insists that we be as discreet as possible. So I go through the motions, and to a noob, they wouldn't think it's anything more than boss requesting his employee of his time.

"Close the door." He gives me a sadistic smirk and licks his lips. I want to hurl, but I decide to save the vomit for later and do what he asks of me. "How have you been Kendall?" He asks casually. As if we were out getting lunch.

"Fine" I say with a fake smile. We always start with the small talk. I play along with his game. Even if you find it degrading, this job gives me an amazing number in my bank account. Throwing head-giving and jerking into the job description wouldn't sway me off path in the slightest. I give a flirty smile as I sit across from him in the leather chair. "What is it you needed me for Mr. Fellow's"

"Please Kendall, behind closed doors feel free to call me Scott." There was no mistaking the emphasis he put on "behind closed doors." To further prove his emphasis he gave a seductive lick to his lips. It didn't really phase me. And I almost let up the flirtatious act, and cringed. Thankfully Scott didn't seem to notice.

"Okay then, Scott what is it you needed me for." I give an award winning smile before holding my hands in my lap.

"Oh Kendall, I do love how willing you are, but I didn't call you in here for one of our normal meetings." I want to screech with happiness. It's not every day I get by without sucking my boss' dick off, as gross and wrong as that may sound. "I called you in here today because I've been informed that my good friend James Maslow has moved into your apartment complex." The fact he knew where I lived was beyond creepy, and suddenly I felt I hadn't really skipped out on our sexual encounter at all. "I'm going to ask you to leave early today. He doesn't know anyone in the building and he tends to be very... how you say this... um... weary of strangers. He said if I set him up with someone to hang with he'd be willing to give them a chance."

"So basically you want me to cut out early, because you want me to socialize?"

"Essentially."

"With this James guy?"

"My sentiment exactly" He said with a smile. I was bewildered by his behavior. Trust me with the "relationship" we have he tends to get pretty weird. However I didn't question it.

"Is that all?" I asked him getting up from my seat.

"Not quite." He smiled before getting up and unzipping his pants. "I need a stress reliever" looks like I was sucking my boss' dick after all. "_So much for our abnormal meeting" _That was my final thought before I got on my knees before him.

* * *

><p>At a quarter to noon I was walking out the office with a glimmer of hope. Sure I would be hanging out with someone who's name I had heard once, but anything beat sitting around waiting on my boss to get an urge to call me in. When I'm not running errands for Scott or sucking his dick, work tends to be a drag. I have nothing to do but sit at my desk in the corner playing Solitaire. Some people say that they're envious of this fact. In truth if I had the power to trade jobs with them (and still make the same pay,) I would do it in a heartbeat.<p>

I hadn't gotten any instructions on where I should meet this James character. But I had the sense Scott mentioned he's moving into my building to imply that I meet him there. The ride home is shorter than normal (considering I'm not in rush hour traffic.) Not even ten minutes after leaving the building I find myself in front of my apartment door. I struggle to find my keys, and in my haste drop them to the ground.

I groan bending over to retrieve them, only to realize a hand has already caught them.

"Here you go." The new voice says. I straighten myself up and grab them gently from his hand. I looked at his features, and studied his physique. He had a nice build if I do say so myself. There was no doubt in my mind; if I were to lift that tight fitting tee-shirt I would see a beautiful pair of wash board abs. He had dark brown hair that seems to naturally spike out, and hazel eyes to die for. He was sexy in every sense of the word. I didn't get a sense that he purposely tried to be appealing, though I'm sure if he tried there wouldn't be much effort needed. "Are you Kendall?" he asked with a shy smile

I blush realizing I'd been standing there for probably five minutes staring, and that's when it hit me that this stranger seemed to know my name. So this must be James.

"Yes I am." I respond awkwardly shaking his hand. "You must be James."

"That I am." He says with a toothy grin. If I thought his body was amazing I shouldn't have looked when he revealed his perfectly white teeth. I was now practically swooning and I've only said a hand full of words to the guy.

"Scott told me that you were willing to hang out with me today." he chuckles lightly as he says this.

"Well he actually requested it of me." I say with a blush. "He's my bo-"

"I know already. He's convinced I need "a good time" which is why he said he'd talk to you." Suddenly I'm fuming. Did Scott really think I was that big of a slut? Well granted I do spend most of my days answering as his booty call, but that's beside the point.

"Listen I'm not-"

"I know." I stare at him blankly. What does he mean he knows? This was the first time he's seen me in person and all he's heard is my boss praise my dick sucking skills.

"What do you mean you know" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well I've lived here like a week now. If you're as easy as Scott says you are I'd be seeing you with a new guy on your arm every night, and well I haven't seen you with anyone." I sigh. At least I wouldn't have to explain myself in that area, and hopefully this James is guy is nice enough not to ask.

"Do you wanna' go catch a movie or something?" When I ask him he tenses.

"Um movie, public. Not really my cup of tea. Uh, why don't we hang out here? We can go to your place or mine." I want to press him for the weird reaction he gave to the public. I decide against it. Sense he didn't press my "relationship" with Scott, I suppose I could leave his social anxiety alone too.

"Sure why don't we order some Thai, and watch some "_Breaking Bad"_ I have season one on D.V.D"

"Sounds nice," he says with an appreciative smile, and with that said he walked into my apartment. Well at least my place had been tidied up the night before.


	2. Chapter 2- Can't Pin It

**Author's Note: Sorry for the piss poor update. I was having major computer problems and am still going through them so updates might be scattered for just a little while longer. I'll be faithfully typing just not faithfully updating. Once my laptop is fixed I'll probably have more then one chapter ready to go. Anyways I didn't see many results for this story as of yet, but I'm sure luck will look up. Read and give feedback as I'll still be able to receive those even if my laptop is being a little bitch. Anyways onto the story, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 -Can't Pin It**

"Make yourself at home." I swept my hand forward indicating that he was welcome to step further into my tiny apartment. I began to loosen my tie as he walked past me. "There are Jell-O shots in the fridge if you wanted a drink." I call out. I hear no response as I hang up my tie. A few more moments of silence go by. I walk into the living room and see James holds my favorite guitar in his hands. When most people so much as look at her it tends to make me nervous, but for some reason, I'm not as uneasy when it's James who's holding it.

"You play?" He asks looking at me. I give a small smile.

"Yeah I've been playing since I was eight. I haven't been practicing much sense I started working for Scott. I'm probably pretty rusty by now."

"When's the last time you played?" In truth I couldn't remember the last time I'd strummed a good chord out of her. Aside from the once a day tuning I insist on.

"A while ago, like I said these days I'm so busy, and music has become more of a hobby than anything,"

"I'll have to hear you sometime."

"Sure" It made me a little uneasy to talk about future meetings, when this was strictly something I was doing upon my employers demand. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly searching for conversation. "Do you play at all?"

"Don't I wish?" He laughed. "But I've always wanted to learn. I've always loved music, and the fine arts,"

"So what are you doing with your life then?" He looked at me like a deer in the headlights the second the words left my mouth. His eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again.

"What flavor are your Jell-O shots?" I guess this was another issue I couldn't press. At least not yet.

"Cherry, I made them with rum,"

"Sounds amazing." He followed me to the kitchen, and I pulled the tray from the fridge.

"So why exactly did you make sixteen Jell-O shots? Failed party or something?"

"Can't a guy just want to drink alone?" I laugh.

"Nobody likes drinking alone." He argues. I shrugged because in truth I didn't mind so much, So long as I had the right drink in my cup.

"Well I'm not drinking them alone, now am I?" I hand him one just to further prove my point,

"I suppose not." We clink our glasses together and down the fruity drinks seconds later. I offer him another, and he shakes his head, "I'm driving later."

"Are two Jell-O shots really going to affect you so much that you can't drive?"

"I'm going to be one hundred percent honest; I don't hold my liquor very well."

"A lightweight. I'm going to have to get you wasted sometime in the near future. Lightweight drunks are the best drunks. It suddenly dawned on me that was the second time that we talked about another meeting, and we hadn't even spent fifteen minutes together. The uneasy feeling returned, but I would worry about it later. Just because my boss assigned this to me, it doesn't mean that I can't make a friend out of the deal. A sexy friend at that. Crap I was checking him out again wasn't I. To distract my eyes I pulled another shot of the tray and downed it before placing them back in the fridge. "Come on, living room is this way."

We plopped down on my couch, and another awkward silence follows. My eyes begin to travel over his physique once again and I wish I could help myself, really I do.

"Are you going to put "Breaking Bad" in?"

"What?" I say quickly pulled out of my daze at the sound of his voice. He points to the T.V and I blush. Why am I making such a fool of myself? "Oh right sorry. I'll be right back it's in my bedroom." I walk away shaking off the thoughts of James' body. Something had to be wrong with me. I hadn't even known the guy for an hour and I was already perving. I had hoped he didn't notice. The last thing I needed was James to think I was hitting on him. Or worse, I didn't need him to like me hitting on him.

I returned from my bedroom with the D.V.D in my hand. As I'm setting up the D.V.D player we are silent, and it's the first silence between us that hasn't been awkward. At least for me it is.

"So have you always lived in Kansas?" I ask as I hook the chords into the back of the T.V

"No actually, I moved here from London." I stand up, and suddenly realize his facial features have shifted, and he looks ten times more stressed than one should.

"Were you born there?" I want to face palm again. Obviously he wasn't born there, no accent and with the last name being Maslow, yeah definitely not British.

"No I was born in San Francisco." And so the small talk continued. I never got full stories out of him. The answers he gave for everything were short and narrow, and suddenly I realized that's how he's been answering me this whole afternoon. It was beginning to frustrate me. I pressed what I could though it never really got me much.

"What made you move from London?" I ask going to back to the topic of origin.

"Just needed a new start."

"For what?"

"Just because" That was the only answer I got on the subject despite my prying. "I'm starving." he says, and I guess that's my queue to shut up.

"Why don't I order that Thai."

"Sounds great." His mood shifts again and suddenly he's the upbeat happy James he was before we brought up his hometown, or towns I guess in this case. I shake my head of the confusing thoughts swirling my mind. I guess he would save his back story for another day. I order our food from the Thai place a few blocks up from here. Thank god they deliver. I plopped down next to James after I hung up the phone,

"Food is on the way, should be about thirty minutes."

"Sounds good." Anymore small answers from this guy and I was going to snap.

"So have you always lived in Kansas?"

"Well for the majority. I was born here, I mean I lived in Vegas for a while because I went to college in Nevada, but other than that I've always been here."

"Ever thought about moving away for good."

"Not really, I mean Kansas City isn't so bad, and my mom lives about 45 minutes away from here, and that's really nice. I'm able to travel back home when I want to and don't even really have to worry about Gas prices when it comes down to wanting to go."

"How often do you go back home."

"About as often as I play my guitar." I chuckle a little because God only knows how long that's been. "It's another thing that happened upon getting this job. It takes up a lot of my free time. No offence but your friend is kind of a dick when it comes to how he treats his assistants."

"It's complicated." James whispers. And the small input makes me angry. Being a decent human being was complicated?

"What for him to be a pervert?"

"Not for him to be pervert. The reason he is a pervert. It's complicated."

"Everyone goes through tough shit, it doesn't make it right."

"And you've been nothing but compliant. What does that make you?" I gasp. I wasn't expecting those words from him. I wanted to cry, because God and everyone knew it was true.

"It's-"

"Complicated." He finishes my sentence. "I get it, but hey maybe there's more in his picture too." I shake my head. I suppose I should've expected that he would stick up for his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bash your friend so bad."

"Please Scott is hardly my friend. He's more of an alliance."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. To make long stories short we have history. I got fucked over, he got fucked over by the same thing, and now we're just in a truce of sorts."

"You say that like the truce was forced."

"So how long did you say the food was going to be?" I want to scream. That had to of been the most information that I'd gotten out of him all day. And now he was just going to change the topic. I was ready to ask him what gives then realized how silly that sounded. The guy had just met me, and I wasn't even someone he had met on his own. He didn't owe me his life story.

"We got about twenty minutes left." I hit play on the D.V.D remote realizing we had forgotten about the show we were going to watch, and as the first episode played across the screen I let my thoughts travel to the secret James seems to bottle up. Sadly no conclusions crossed my mind.


End file.
